The present invention generally relates to cargo bars for retaining cargo in a packed position within a cargo area, and more specifically to a cargo bar that locks in a folded position and an extended position.
Cargo bars are typically used to secure cargo packed in a cargo area, such as the trailer of a vehicle. Generally, cargo bars are wedged between the sides of the cargo area to prevent cargo packed in the cargo area from shifting or moving beyond a certain point (defined by the cargo bar) as the vehicle travels.
In order to accommodate different sized cargo areas, it is desirable to provide a cargo bar that has an adjustable length when in the extend, in-use position. Additionally, to conserve space, it is desirable to provide a cargo bar that may be collapsed, or folded for storage when not in-use. A cargo bar that can be moved between an extended and folded position should also have a locking mechanism to ensure that the cargo bar remains in the desired position.
The features and advantages of the present invention described below, as well as additional features and advantages, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and the accompanying drawings.